Hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, will often use direct connections for programming the device. Direct connections require some form of connector on the hearing assistance device. However, such connectors may require a substantial amount of space and increase the overall volume of the device. Such connectors may not provide easy and robust connections. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved, compact connections for hearing assistance devices.